


a pillar to lean on

by ingenious_spark



Series: Saint Seiya pairings from a hat, Gold Saints Edition [8]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Tea, Teenagers, my smol precious children need love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/ingenious_spark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiolia comes knocking on the anniversary of his brother's death. Shaka is a good friend.</p><p>-</p><p>From a series of pairings from a hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a pillar to lean on

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, no sex in this one. Also, it's in a canon setting! Very surprised with the way this one turned out, tbqh, and a nice note to wrap up the last of my entries on this challenge.

“Shaka, can I come in?” The voice was unnervingly dead-sounding and quiet, spoken in both mind and voice, as was custom when a Saint sought entrance to another's Palace. Shaka stirred from his meditation, a faint from creasing his brow.

“Yes, Aiolia,” he replied, setting aside his meditation to greet his friend. Aiolia didn't bother with the usual pleasantries, but came towards Shaka with single-minded focus, wrapping the taller blond up in a tight embrace and tucking his face into Shaka’s shoulder. Shaka stood there, frozen awkwardly for a long moment, before hesitantly returning the embrace, puzzled. He and Aiolia hadn't been this physically close since they had had an awkward conversation about teenage hormones and desires, and Shaka’s quest to vanquish them entirely.

He was still working on it, frustratingly enough. Aiolia featured in far too many... _interesting_ dreams in the meantime, hence Shaka's request for physical space.

Shaka felt his shoulder dampen, and realized the date. Nine years to the day, in fact. He sighed inaudibly, holding the Leo Saint closer and stroking his hair. That was supposed to be comforting, right? He thought briefly of the tinned spices in his cupboards, a well-kept secret, an indulgence he should have already set aside in his path.

Later, he would brew Aiolia the strong, spiced, sweet, milky masala chai that reminded him so bittersweetly of his home. For now he would provide the literal shoulder to cry on, as Aiolia grieved his brother.

* * *

Aiolia snuffled, finally releasing Shaka, expecting some sort of reprimand. Instead the Virgo Saint silently gave him a handkerchief and led him into his sparse, Spartan kitchen. Aiolia sat at the small table at one of the two rickety chairs and cleaned himself up as he watched Shaka nimbly move around the space, doing something with spices and water that presently made the kitchen smell warm and homey. He watched quietly, feeling vaguely puzzled, especially when a container of some sort of milk got involved. Wasn't that against Shaka’s religion or something? He wasn't sure.

Not too much later, Shaka gave him a little cup of the fragrant liquid, and he cautiously sipped it. Spice and warmth burst across his tongue, cardamom, anise, cinnamon, ginger, black pepper, all blending into a base of milky black tea. He blinked, surprised, and took another sip. He sighed, shoulders slumping as he enjoyed the strange drink. 

Shaka moved his chair conscientiously closer, and Aiolia leaned toward him absently. 

“Masala chai. One of the most common ways to prepare and drink tea in India,” he said, without any further explanation. Aiolia’s eyes welled with fresh tears, but he breathed in sweet spiced air and rested his head on Shaka’s shoulder, and this time the tears did not fall.

“Thank you, Shaka.” He breathed, and Shaka nodded faintly, raising one hand to carefully card through Aiolia’s honey-brown curls.

“You would do the same for me, were I in a situation that required it,” he offered, and after that, nothing else needed to be said. They drank their tea in silence, and Shaka allowed Aiolia to stay, even as the night crept in. Even as Aiolia crept into his pallet on the floor to sleep with Shaka. Shaka felt no stirrings even from his traitorous body. This was a time for comfort, and his body, thankfully recognized that. 

They slept, and Shaka was the ward his dear friend required against the horrors of the night.


End file.
